


Winteriron Mythology

by italianice15



Series: Bucky x Tony [2]
Category: Avengers, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Taking different stories from mythology and turning them into winteriron because, apparently, that’s how I like to spend my time.Any and all tags/warnings will be at the beginning of their respective chapters.





	1. Ariadne and Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with one of my favs
> 
> Nothing too explicit in this one. Bucky’s having a good time.
> 
> Ariadne - Tony  
> Dionysus - Bucky  
> Theseus - Justin Hammer  
> Minos - Howard Stark

As Tony walked into his father’s lavish palace from the garden, he’d heard Howard talking with his staff. As a form of reparations, his father would send sacrifices to the labyrinth to fight the Minotaur. Recently, Howard had put Tony in charge of the labyrinth, since he was now old enough to contribute and Howard could finally stop lecturing Tony about wasting his life away.

“Anthony!”, he heard that deep, sharp shout. Tony rushed to his father’s side, knowing he didn’t like to be kept waiting. The bruises on his face, arms, and ribs would reinforce that point.

“Yes?”

“Ready the labyrinth. The sacrifices will arrive soon.”

Tony nodded obediently, turning away from Howard and his committee to do as he was told.

—

As Tony opened the front gate of the labyrinth, a cart pulled by two horses approached him. Two soldiers driving the cart greeted Tony while directing the sacrifices to line up before the gate. That’s when Tony saw Justin.

Justin Hammer was the renowned hero of Athens. How they managed to bring him here, Tony had no idea. He stood with the others: six men and seven women, waiting for Tony’s word to be sent inside. Growls from the beast were heard echoing off the stone walls.

Justin looked to Tony and the shorter man’s heart caught for a second. Such a hero didn’t deserve to die the slow, torturous death the Minotaur would subject him to. 

“Are you Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark?”

Tony was ripped from his thoughts and a heavy blush colored his cheeks dark red.

“Y-Yes.”, he answered. His father would have struck him then and there for the stutter.

“I am honored to be before the prince of Crete.”, Justin bowed deeply. The movement was awkward, as his hands and feet were bound in chains.

“But I am supposed to send you to your death.”, Tony tilted his head to the side. 

A chuckle and a shrug was all Tony got in response. As the first of the sacrifices got blindfolds wrapped around their heads, covering their eyes, Tony knew he couldn’t let Justin die in there. He hadn’t seen anyone yet that could escape the Minotaur.

Suddenly, Tony had an idea. 

“Don’t enter yet, it’s not ready!”, Tony ran the short distance back to the palace. His mother had a ball of golden string that shone bright on even the darkest of days. Surely, the string would shine for Justin and the others, leading them out of the labyrinth. Stuffing the ball of string into a bag, Tony raced back to the labyrinth.

The soldiers had just finished blindfolding the sacrifices when Tony arrived. He went to Justin’s side and whispered to him.

“Take this string and lay it out as you walk, when the blindfold is taken off, follow it back to gate and you’ll be free.”

Chained hands took the ball of string. Tony then nodded to the soldiers, who shoved everyone passed the gate. Tony closed it, leaving the gate unlocked so Justin, and whoever he brought with him, could escape. 

—

Tony waited hours for the gate to open. He sat impatiently on a rock nearby to greet Justin when he got out. The sun began to set when the old, heavy, metal gate creaked loud enough to wake the dead. As Tony hoped, the tall, blond man emerged. He was filthy, covered in dirt and sweat, but Tony didn’t care. He ran to Justin’s side, seeing that he’d balled the string back up as he followed it to the gate.

“Thank you.”, Justin panted, catching his breath.

“The others?”, Tony asked, seeing as Justin had come out alone. Justin solemnly shook his head, hinting that they’d met their fate.

“Come, I must take you to my father. He’ll give you a prize for surviving the labyrinth.”, Tony took Justin’s hand to lead him to the palace.

“I wouldn’t have, if not for you.”

“I couldn’t let the hero of Athens die in a dirty, old labyrinth, could I?”, Tony replied cheekily. His cheeks caught a deep blush again, but he was far less embarrassed about it now.

—

With more money than he knew what to do with, Justin made plans to go back to Athens. Tony wanted to come with him, as they’d become something of an item during Justin’s short stay in Crete. Boarding his ship, Justin let Tony fall for him. He had no intentions of actually falling for Tony, however. When they stopped at the island Dia, supposedly for supplies, Justin hoped Tony would find a local to redirect his affections to. Truthfully, the prince of Crete had grown rather annoying.

Justin got fed up shortly, though. As he boarded his ship again, and Tony tried to follow him, he pushed him back. Tony fell on the rocks, confusion and hurt clear on his face.

“Justin, what are you doing?”, he called.

“Going to Athens, just like I said.”

With his ankle and foot busted Tony hobbled farther onto the shore, watching Justin disappear over the horizon.

Tears welled in Tony eyes and fell down his cheeks as he tried to figure out if he had a place to stay for the quickly approaching night. He couldn’t go back home - not tonight, not ever, as his father was more than happy to finally be rid of him. He was unfamiliar with the island, so he had no one to stay with. Maybe he had enough money to stay in an inn for a couple of days while he straightened himself out. 

Making a move to stand, pain shot up Tony’s leg. He was reminded of the state of his foot.

“Now, darling, you’re far too pretty to cry.”, he heard a voice. It was heavy and sweet like syrup. Tony turned to see a dark haired man with gloriously crystal-like eyes. He was dressed in fine clothes, his hair held back with golden string. 

“Who are you.”, Tony scooted away, distancing himself from the stranger.

“I mean you no harm.”, he held up his hands, his face softening, offering a smile.

“What is your name?”, Tony asked again, sharply. He was hardly in the mood to be swept off his feet by a charming, handsome man again.

“Mortals know me as Dionysus, god of wine, ritual madness, and fertility.”, he smirked, leaning against a rock. Tony froze, dropped to the sand on his knees, and bowed deeply before the god.

“I am terribly sorry for my disrespect! If you must punish me-“

“Come now, love. Punishment isn’t exactly my forté.”, he helped Tony back up onto the rock he’d been sitting on.

“Might I ask your name?”

“Anthony, but you can call me Tony.”, he cut himself off before he started to ramble.

Bucky smirked again and with a snap of his fingers, Tony’s foot was wrapped in bandages all the way up to his ankle. The setting changed, as well. They weren’t by the shore anymore, but in a palace far grander than the one Tony grew up in.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but at least wait until you heal before you go.”, Dionysus said. There was suddenly a chalice of deep red wine in his hand. 

“Drink, sugar-sweet, before the pain sets in.”

“Bucky!”, someone called and the god turned his head sharply.

“Steve! Good to see you again!”

A golden haired man appeared from behind a fountain of wine with two others following him.

“I see you’ve brought friends. The more the merrier.”

“I see you’ve found another mortal that caught your eye.”, a red-haired woman said. ‘Bucky’ shoved her playfully, glancing toward Tony before starting a new conversation.

Tony watched them all talk and laugh, in awe of their collective magnificence. It was then that Tony realized they were gods, too.

“Sugar-sweet, you’re awfully quiet.”, Bucky put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. The other gods had gone, Tony wasn’t sure how long ago they’d left, and looked up at the blue-eyed god.

“I’m not sure what to do, or what to say. I’ve never spoken to a god before. Much less six of them. I think I’ve had too much wine.”, he looked down at the half empty chalice he’d been drinking from.

“No worries, love. You’re free to roam about my home as you please.”, he sent Tony off, giving him a walking stick, down a small set of stairs and to a pond in the middle of a garden. As he walked, Tony took in the exquisite decor and design of Bucky’s palace. Soft draped of lovely cream and rich red, grape vines growing along the walls, tall arches displaying a breathtaking view of the ocean and the sky. And the women. 

Women were everywhere in varying degrees of dress. They were lovely and beautiful, no doubt, but Tony was quickly put to shame in their presence. One, called Pepper, came by him as he sat at the edge of the pond. She introduced herself, sitting next to Tony by the water. She asked him where’d he’d come from, as she’d never seen him before.

Tony told Pepper about the labyrinth and Justin. How he’d busted his ankle and how Bucky, or Dionysus - Tony wasn’t sure what to call him - found him and brought him to the palace. 

“That sounds awful. I hope that Justin’s boat crashes on some rocks, just as he did to your poor ankle.”, she furrowed her blonde brows.

Pepper quickly took to doting over Tony as the days passed. She helped him get around as he got used to his walking stick. She introduced Tony to some of her friends: Sharon, Maria, and Helen. After a while, Tony began to relax and feel at home. He didn’t see Bucky too much, though, until one day he was called upon.

While sitting in the garden and talking to Pepper and her friends, Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the women’s faces, how their eyes grew and their faces all had rather suggestive smirks, though they tried to hide them behind their hands.

“Tony, would you mind if I ask you to accompany me by the fountain?”, he asked politely. Tony stood and assured Bucky that he didn’t mind. The ladies all wished Tony goodbye and proceeded to giggle like children.

—

“Tell me, Tony. Where did you come from?”, Bucky asked as he refilled his wine chalice in the fountain.

When Bucky asked Tony to accompany him by the fountain, Tony foolishly thought he meant one of the many sprawled about in the garden or inside the palace foyer. No, that’s not what Bucky meant in the least. Bucky took Tony to the fountain beside his throne. It was massive, even compared to Bucky’s impressive throne. 

“I come from Crete. My father is Howard Stark.”

“The son of a king? No wonder you dress so well in such fine clothes.”, Bucky said, taking another deep drink from his chalice. Tony looked down at his clothes. They were made of the softest material Tony ever laid a hand on and colored a brilliant blue. Tony was afraid to spill wine on the clothes, so he’d set his chalice aside.

“Don’t worry, darling. Watch.”

Bucky saw Tony’s hesitation and then dipped his own robes into the fountain. The sharp whiteness was, presumably, stained purple. Then, before his very eyes, the stain disappeared. 

“A little something of my own design.”, Bucky chuckled at Tony’s shock. 

“That’s amazing.”

“Just wait. That’s nothing compared to the full extent of my power. Hungry, my dear?”, Bucky took Tony’s hand, easily helping him up, and they walked to the dining hall. It was empty, their footsteps echoing off the white marble walls. 

Bucky clapped his hands together and three long tables of food were laid out in front of them. There were servants, too, waiting for their command. Tony was never a fan of using servants, so instead he invited them to dine alongside him. 

Once Tony was full, Bucky took him to the foyer. Tony leaned against his walking stick as he waited to see what Bucky would do next.

“As a prince, I’m sure you enjoy the best entertainment.”, he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, holding him close. Snapping his fingers, Bucky brought on actors, dancers, singers, performers of all types. Some fought tigers and lions, others played with fire. All the commotion caught the attention of all of the women, who then danced with the dancers and sang with the singers.

When the sun went down, Tony grew tired. Though he thoroughly enjoyed the entertainment, he found himself drained. Tony was actually an introvert, believe it or not. Back home, he was known to throw some extravagant parties for the sake of annoying his father with his friends, Rhodey and Happy, but afterwards, he needed to recooperate. This party, however, didn’t seem to have an end. It had overtaken the entire palace and much of the surrounding land. Tony couldn’t be surprised. Bucky was the god of wine and ritual madness, after all.

“Enjoying yourself, lamb?”, Bucky asked when he saw Tony start to drift toward the corner of the room. Tony looked up and began to panic, worried that he’d offended the god.

“Yes, I am. This is a...lovely party.”, he drank deeply from a chalice to show that he meant what he said. Unconvinced, Bucky came closer.

“You’re by yourself.”, Bucky tilted his head. Something like concern crossed his features.

“I’m just a little tired, but I’ll be up and about again soon.”, Tony tried to reassure him. Bucky waved his hand and the party was gone. Silence fell over the room in a blanket. 

“If you’re tired, my dear, then you should sleep. I do suppose it’s late, anyway.”, Bucky tried to lead him to the room he’d given to Tony during his stay.

“No! I don’t need to sleep. You don’t have to stop the party just for me. It’s too quiet here and you are the god of good times-“

“A word of wisdom, poppet. It doesn’t always have to be loud to be a good time.”, he winked. Tony felt a blush creep up his neck to his face.

They arrived to Tony’s room shortly. Bucky wished Tony a good night and left. An hour later, when the moon cast pale light across Tony’s bed and the curtains danced in the breeze, Tony heard the moans and cries of a woman Bucky had taken to bed. She sang his praises as pleasure overtook her again and again. 

Tony, who’d become smitten with the god, couldn’t bare to hear such sounds without it affecting him. So, he was left to deal with his painful erection alone.

It happened again, almost every night, in fact, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to make a move. Bucky was surrounded by gorgeous women, so why would he stoop down to someone of Tony’s subpar beauty? The thought ate at him as he listened to Bucky pleasure woman after woman.

—

With his foot nearly fully healed, Tony began to worry about how much time he had left at Bucky’s palace. Pepper voiced her own concerns when she realized her new friend would be gone shortly.

“Perhaps we can break it again, or maybe your other foot, so you can stay longer.”, she said lightheartedly, but Tony could see her sadness. He pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll keep our time with me, Pepper. You’re not one that’s easily forgotten.”, he smiled, keeping her sorrow at bay for a while. 

Evening set in and Tony found himself at a table with Bucky. It was just the two of them eating dinner, a fairly common phenomenon over Tony’s stay. 

“Why aren’t you eating, darling?”, Bucky asked through a mouth full of food.

“I’m not very hungry.”, Tony said truthfully. Bucky was taken aback, having seen Tony devour half a table’s worth of food more than once.

“Is something wrong, my love?”

The nicknames had begun to prick at Tony’s skin every time Bucky said them. It was like Bucky was teasing him, but he didn’t even know it.

“Not wrong, just bothersome. It’s nothing for you to worry about, though.”

“Of course, it is. If it bothers my star, it bothers me. Go on, what is it?”

Tony took a deep breath. Worst case scenario, he would be cast out of the palace. It wouldn’t be the first time Tony was abandoned by someone he’d fallen in love with. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”, he said, kind of muffled and quiet. Bucky’s eyes grew wide in what Tony took to be horror. 

“I know you don’t share my feelings and if you want me out, I’ll leave-“

“Dear heavens, I hope you don’t.”, Bucky cut him off. Tony stopped short and looked at Bucky.

“Excuse me?”

“I hope you never leave. That was my goal the entire time. I wanted you to stay here with me.”, Bucky began to play with the lip of his chalice. It was strange to see him so fidgety and nervous.

“But the other women. You took them to bed.”

“It was my own crude way of showing off. They’ll be gone, if you want. I’ll get rid of them.”

Tony had to be hallucinating. There was no way Bucky felt the same way he did. 

“How could you get rid of them? They’re beautiful and nice. I’m nowhere near that kind of beauty.”, Tony looked away. Bucky was suddenly kneeling before him, his face in Bucky’s hands.

“Nonsense, my star. Your beauty has no bounds. I’ve never seen anyone like you. To think that hero abandoned you makes me sick. Then again, I never would have seen you if he hadn’t. His loss is my gain.”, Bucky sounded proud to have Tony in his presence. A strange twinge of confidence nipped at Tony’s chest.

“Make no mistake when I tell you, Tony, that I love you wholeheartedly and I apologize for not showing it sooner.”, he said, his tone low and serious. Tony was flooded with emotion and tears spilled from his eyes. He wiped them away and shied from Bucky.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry. I just didn’t think you felt the same way I did.”

Bucky drew Tony close. He maneuvered so that he was in the chair and Tony was on his lap. Tony’s head was tucked under Bucky’s chin. 

“Will you be mine, my love?”, he asked.

“If you’ll have me. If you’ll be mine in return.”, Tony answered through a series of sniffles.

“I was yours the moment I saw you.”

Their kiss was slow and sweet. As Tony imagined, Bucky tasted of the finest wine. The night that followed was one Tony would never forget.

—

Tony laid with Bucky in their shared bed. Bucky’s friends were back, enjoying themselves downstairs on the main floor of the palace.

“Shouldn’t you be down there with them, angel?”, Tony asked, his voice still quiet and raspy from sleep.

“No, I’d rather be here with you.”, Bucky drew soft circles into Tony’s hair with his fingers. 

They basked in the warmth of the morning sunlight. Bucky joked that he'd have to praise Clint for the magnificent sunrise. Tony, however, had something weighing on his mind. He bit his lip as he thought.

“You’re thinking about something, darling.”, Bucky said.

“How did you know?”, Tony looked up at him.

“You always bite your lip when something is troubling you.”, Bucky answered. Tony stopped, but knew Bucky would worry until he knew what was bothering Tony. Tony raised himself on his elbow and looked down at Bucky.

“You love me, yes?”

“With everything I have.”

“What if we...got...married?”

The pause that followed didn’t do anything for Tony’s confidence. Bucky looked up at him with a contemplative stare. A marriage between a god and a mortal was much more complicated than a normal marriage, as was to be expected. The mortal, Tony, would become immortal, but only at the insistence of the god, Bucky, and through a special ceremony. 

Tony’s hesitation came from the thought of Bucky getting sick of him after a while and having to be stuck with him for the rest of eternity.

“It was about time you asked.”, Bucky said, blowing Tony out of the water.

“What?”

“I was waiting for you to say something. I know how anxious you get and didn’t want to pressure you.”, Bucky seemed excited now, having come up on his elbow to meet Tony’s eyes. 

“You want to marry me?”

“More than anything. Are you sure you want to marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Bucky.”, Tony brought Bucky close for a kiss, pulling the god on top of him. Bucky broke the kiss in his unbridled excitement.

“We’ll be married! You’ll be my husband! I have to tell Steve.”, he leapt from the bed, still in his night clothes, and raced down the halls toward the garden where Steve and the others were. Tony followed after him as fast as he could.

He must have arrived just after Bucky made the announcement because he was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug from Pepper. 

“I knew you two would be married someday. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, I-“

An uproar from all the gods drowned out Tony’s words. The party that followed their announcement was one of untold magnitude. Tony hadn’t drank, eaten, danced, or laughed so much in his entire life.

—

The ceremony was breathtaking. Tony’s mother and friends came, along with every god Tony knew of in support of Bucky. Tony’s mother gushed over her son, bursting into tears once every thirty seconds.

The night after, pleasantly laying in the afterglow, they looked up at the stars. 

“You deserve a proper crown, my love.”, Bucky said. Tony watched as he crafted a crown of stars with his hands and placed it on Tony’s head. 

“Bucky, it’s beautiful.”, he gasped. 

“That’s not all.”, Bucky pointed up to the sky. 

Among the other stars and shining bright against the navy blue sky, a crown of stars formed a new constellation in the sky. Tony stared at it in awe.

“All for you, my star. You deserve so much more.”

“Angel, you spoil me.”, Tony kissed Bucky sweetly.

“You won’t make me stop, will you?”, Bucky asked, feigning a sad pout.

“Not as long as I’m alive, my dear.”


	2. Hades and Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky - Hades  
> Tony - Persephone  
> Pepper - Demeter

Bucky sat silently, his cheek resting against his balled right fist propped on the arm of his throne. Before him, souls moaned and mingled stupidly around, waiting to be sorted out. His servants led the souls to their respective places in the Underworld. Bucky watched as the fingers of his artificial left hand tapped against the throne lazily. 

Bucky hated summer. Though he didn’t hate the mortals and wished not to assist in their demise as their food began to die when Pepper neglected her duties whenever she started to miss Tony again, he would leave them all to starve if it meant he could have Tony with him always.

Bucky had grown to hate seeing couples reunite in the afterlife. Their joyous reunion only brought him jealousy and sadness. He left his throne in favor of the deeper levels of Hades, where torture and suffering went on for all eternity. 

“Your majesty.”, one of his servants spoke up weakly behind him.

“Leave me.”, he growled, not in the mood for petty complaints from the souls of rich men not understanding why they weren’t in the afterlife they fantasized of.

“But, your grace-“

“I said leave me be.”, he turned sharply to the servant, who cowered away from him.

“Love, if I’d known you’d be so bitter, I would have stayed with my mother.”, he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Tony approaching him.

“I’m sorry, sweet. He’s not usually so rude.”, Tony stopped beside the servant, producing a bouquet of wildflowers in apology for his husband’s behavior.

“Thank you, lord Anthony.”, the servant bowed and left them alone. 

Tony looked to Bucky with a smile as the god of the dead neared him with open arms.

“I missed you, love.”, Bucky whispered, pressing kisses into Tony’s dark hair.

“I know you did, honey. I missed you, too.”, he stood up on his toes to kiss Bucky’s cheek.

Tony stuck out like a sore thumb in the Underworld. His cream colored clothing and light colored flowers were a drastic contrast to the dark, broody air of Bucky’s domain. Any flowers Tony grew withered away when he left, leaving black, shriveled leaves and petals everywhere.

“I have to start all over.”, Tony picked up some dead gardenia petals.

“Another blank canvas, darling.”

Already, Bucky’s mood had visibly changed. He wasn’t so rigid and brash anymore. He was pleasantly relaxed and as long as Tony was by his side, the servants had the courage to approach their god.

“Lord James, some souls are trying to escape. We’ve searched everywhere, but we can’t find them.”, one said. With Tony in his lap, Bucky thought of a solution without scowling at the servant.

“Send Cerberus after them.”, Bucky said. 

“You don’t want to hunt the souls down? I remember how much you used to enjoy that.”, Tony cocked his head to the side.

“That was before you left. Now, I have plans for you.”, he nuzzled Tony’s neck, laying hungry, sloppy kisses there.

“And what might those plans be?”, Tony bared his neck to give his husband better access. Bucky reached under Tony’s peplos to touch as much skin as he could. He’d missed Tony’s body so much. 

Suddenly, they weren’t on the throne anymore. They were in their bedroom.

“Did you think about me while you were gone, love?”, Bucky shadowed over Tony as he began to undress him.

“Everyday. I thought about how you would touch me if you were there. I thought about how good you feel inside me. I thought about many things.”

They spent a long time in their room together. The cries and shouts of pleasure broke up the miserable groans and shrieks of agony that rang throughout the Underworld. 

Between bouts of pleasure, they laid together in the meantime. Bucky’s hands roamed Tony’s body, mapping out what he already knew so well. 

“Careful, sweetheart. You’re starting to make me think I’m here only as your toy.”, Tony joked as he laid on Bucky’s chest. He was tired and Bucky had a bit more stamina than he did.

“Never. You will always be my equal.”, he kissed Tony slowly.

—

Winter seemed to fly passed faster and faster every year. Soon, Tony’s reign over the Underworld with flower crowns and an iron fist would be over again. It was mid-July when Bucky’s mood began to falter once more.

“I know you don’t want me to go, dear. I don’t want to leave you, either, but I have duties to attend to. And I have to go so my mother will continue hers, as well.”, Tony explained for the thousandth time as he sat with Bucky on the throne. His arms were wrapped around the smaller god like a vice.

“Leave them to freeze. Stay with me this once. Just one winter without you won’t kill them. Well, perhaps not all of them.”, Bucky looked all the part of a sad puppy. His icy blue eyes were dripping with sorrow at the thought of another six months alone.

“I’m the god of spring, I have to go.”, Tony wasn’t happy about this either. He leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder and they sat silently for a moment. 

“We still have a little time. Don’t be sad just yet.”

—

Bucky walked with Tony all the way to the front gates of Hades. Cerberus even whimpered as Tony went back to the mortals. 

“Goodbye, darling. I love you.”, Tony kissed him and waved goodbye. 

“I love you, too.”

The gates closed and Tony was gone again. Bucky stood there before me was needed elsewhere. He harshly ordered his servants around, not pleased to be sentenced to another six months of heartbreak.


	3. Apollo and Hyacinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo - Bucky  
> Hyacinth - Tony  
> Zephyr - Obidiah Stane
> 
> It’s a short one, kiddos. I couldn’t find a version that really went into further detail.

Bucky and Tony shared a leisurely afternoon together. He’d made sure the sun was out and no clouds blocked the bright light that shown down on them. They’d gone on a walk, hand in hand, through the tall grass. Tony talked while Bucky listened fondly and looked down at his lover affectionately.

“Here.”, Tony stopped walking and let go of Bucky’s hand.

“What’s here?”, Bucky asked.

“We can throw the discus. Rhodey gets mad at me when I do it too close to any sort of buildings. I don’t think I’d fare much better in your palace or up on Olympus.”, Tony shrugged, smiling like a child. Tony tossed the discus and, with the ease only a god possessed, Bucky caught it. 

They tossed the discus back and forth easily. They didn’t have a care in the world, other than running to catch the flying disk from the air. They didn’t know they were being followed. Obidiah, got of the west wind, watched them, a deep grimace on his face directed toward Bucky. Tony was supposed to be his. In a fit of anger and jealousy, Obidiah switched the direction of the wind. 

Bucky heard a loud crack and a thud in the grass. He’d been looking away from Tony and turned sharply to see what had happened. When he didn’t see Tony standing, but instead laying in the grass, he went to his side immediately.

Obidiah hadn’t meant to make the discus hit Tony. Scared, horrified, and ashamed of what he’d done, he fled the scene.

“Tony! Tony, you’ll be okay. Tony, love, stay awake.”, Bucky held Tony in his arms, tears flooding his vision.

“My head hurts.”, Tony mumbled, blood tricking from his wound down his face. He brought his hand up to soothe the pain, but hissed sharply once his fingers made contact with his head.

Bucky could tell that Tony was hurt far too badly for anyone to help him. Tony soon grew limp in Bucky’s hold. Bucky cried out loudly, hugging Tony’s body tightly to his chest. He couldn’t believe - didn’t want to believe - that Tony was gone. He couldn’t let his body and souls go to Hades, he wouldn’t let it.

Tony’s body disappeared and from his blood grew flowers. The flowers stood tall and danced in the wind where Tony’s body had lain. Bucky, still heartbroken, cried next to them, never wanting to leave the spot where he sat. His tears fell onto the petals and were colored a deep blue. 

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at what he had created from his sorrow. The flowers were beautiful and he knew Tony would have loved them. The thought brought a smile to his face, picturing Tony holding an entire bouquet of them.

“For you, my dear.”, Bucky said, picking one and bringing it to his nose to take in the sweet scent.

The silence he was met with was bittersweet. Bucky sat next to the patch of flowers, mourning his loss.


	4. Eros and Psyche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros - Bucky  
> Psyche - Tony  
> Aphrodite - Natasha  
> Apollo - Steve

Looking down at the sleeping form he stood next to, Bucky felt his breath catch in his chest. Bathed in the pale glow of moonlight, face slack and peacefully still, Bucky could see why the mortals had turned a blind eye to his mother, Natasha, - Aphrodite, as the mortals knew her - and had fallen in love with Tony Stark.

Bucky had been instructed to pour a potion over the prince so that no man would love him. Frankly, Bucky felt upon recent analysis, it would be a crime for such a beauty to not be appreciated. Natasha was adamant that if any man or woman married Tony, Bucky would be in a world of pain.

As he grew fonder and fonder of Tony’s long, thick eyelashes, lightly freckled cheeks, cute nose, and full lips, one of Bucky’s arrows slipped from his quiver. It fell tip-first, nicking Tony’s shoulder and falling to the floor. Tony huffed in his sleep and readjusted a bit, still asleep, before settling down again. Bucky went to pick his arrow up, grasping blindly in the dark, when he felt his finger get pricked on the tip of the arrow, as well.

Remembering what he was there for in the first place, as well as trying to keep quiet, Bucky pulled his mother’s potion from his bag and poured it lightly over Tony’s face. As soon as it hit his skin, it disappeared, not waking Tony up. Bucky was gone seconds later, going out to the balcony outside Tony’s room, spreading his massive, white-colored wings, and taking flight back to Olympus.

—

Bucky watched over Tony from his place in the clouds for days after he left the Stark palace. 

“I hope you haven’t abandoned me, too.”, Natasha bit at Bucky.

“No, mother. Just observing the mortals’ festival.”, Bucky answered.

Bucky felt guilty for going along with his mother’s demands. He watched Tony walk through the streets, trying to enjoy the festival and dance with everyone else, but they refused him left and right. Bucky was tempted to disguise himself and offer Tony to dance with him. 

Bucky soon found himself hopelessly infatuated with Tony. Despite his mother’s efforts, the potion wore away and the mortals were swarming around Tony again. Bucky needed Tony for himself, away from the mortals, but mostly away from his scornful mother.

“Steve, I need your help.”, Bucky begged Steve.

“I don’t wish to be in Natasha’s bad graces, Bucky. I’m afraid you’ll have to find someone else to help you kidnap the object of your affections.”, Steve said idly as he rose the sun one morning.

“He’s not the object of my affections, he’s the love of my life.”, Bucky said dramatically, sprawling his wings out, falling onto a cluster of clouds, and feigning death, gazing down at the scar on his finger.

A second passed and Bucky started talking again.

“He’s got gorgeous brown eyes that have a fiery glow in the evening light. His skin is the most magnificent olive tone you’ve ever seen. His hair is delightfully messy in a way that makes him cuter. And he isn’t just beautiful, Steve. No, he’s smart, funny, and kind, too.”, Bucky, still laying atop the cluster of clouds, looked up at the sky with a broad, bright smile.

Steve looked down at his friend and rolled his eyes. Oh well, he did owe Bucky a favor anyway.

“There’s no need for theatrics, Bucky. I’ll help you, but on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You’ll stop talking about that little mortal.”

—

“My son will not marry a beast!”, Maria Stark held her son close. 

Steve felt regret washing over him with every passing second. He swore to himself that he’d never do anything like this for Bucky ever again.

“It is for the well-being of the city. The beast asks for your son’s hand in marriage. If Tony refuses, the beast will destroy this place.”, Steve lied, giving a false oracle like he promised Bucky he would.

“Mother, if it will save the city, then I have to go.”, Tony said. The sincerity in his tone made Steve feel guilty for lying.

In the end, after hours of debate from Maria, Steve led Tony to a mountain. The quickly darkening sky was fading from orange to navy blue.

“The beast will meet you here.”, Steve said, his tone sounding strange to Tony, before leaving abruptly.

“Wait!”, Tony called, but the god was gone.

—

Hours passed and midnight approached quickly. Tony waited by the mountain obediently. He contemplated running away, but remembered that the safety of his city rested on his shoulders. Then, Tony felt someone grab him from behind and lift him up into the air. Before he knew it, he stood in front of a grand palace, much bigger than any palace he’d seen back home.

“Follow me.”, the stranger said. Tony, remembering his duty to protect his city, obeyed and followed the heavily shadowed figure. They walked down long halls that were beautifully decorated. Tony was led to a bedroom, a large one with a balcony that looked out over the ocean beside the mountain.

“You’ll sleep here with me.”

“Are you my husband? Are you the beast?”

Bucky flinched at the question. He wanted to tell the truth, he knew he should, but it would be best for Tony if he didn’t know who Bucky was.

“I am your husband.”, he dismissed the second question. Tony gave a short nod and looked around the dark room. His husband was shrouded in shadows, only the bottom of his right wing was illuminated by the moonlight cast over the marble floor.

“Can I know your name?”

“Friends know me as Bucky.”, Bucky answered. Mortals never used his nickname, they called him Eros - the god of love.

“Hi, Bucky. My name is Tony.”, Tony said with a smile and a wave. Looking toward the dark figure, Tony could only imagine what his husband looked like.

“Won’t you come closer? I can’t see you.”

“You won’t see me. You can’t.”, Bucky said sharply.

“Why not?”, Tony tilted his head in curiosity.

“Because it’s safe that way. It’s best for both of us if I remain hidden from you.”, Bucky vaguely explained. Tony didn’t understand, but picked up on the heavy tension in Bucky’s voice.

“Okay. If that is what’s best, then I can’t argue.”, Tony nodded with a small smirk. 

Bucky was astonished with how quickly Tony adjusted to his new surroundings and relationship. Tony was a good husband who genuinely fell for Bucky as the weeks passed by. When Bucky was away during the day, Tony kept up and tended to business at the palace. At night, when Bucky came back, he was loved, in every way, to excess.

Months passed, though, and Tony grew homesick. He missed his brothers terribly, but knew Bucky wouldn’t let him leave the palace to visit his family. Bucky noticed the drop in Tony’s mood and knew exactly what caused it.

“They can visit, if that would make you feel better.”

Tony felt how the circles Bucky made in his hair with his fingertips got tighter. Laying together, staring at nothing but boundless black, Tony could feel the tension radiating off Bucky. Nevertheless, he got excited at the prospect of seeing his brothers again.

“That would make me feel better. Thank you, love.”

—

“He will kill you.”

“He’s just fattening you up to eat you.”

Bruce and Rhodey snarled as Tony walked with them through his and Bucky’s shared home. Though they came from a rich family and weren’t unfamiliar with luxury, Bruce and Rhodey found themselves jealous of Tony’s lavish lifestyle, even by their standards.

“You were sent away to marry a beast, Tony. Did you think you’d make it out alive?”

“He’s not a beast! He loves me and I love him.”

“Yes, he’ll certainly love how you taste.”

“When he comes back, light a candle and take a peek. You’ll see that we are right.”

Later, Tony’s brothers left, but their words lingered in the back of his mind. That night, despite his promise, Tony found himself reaching for a candle. Leaning over Bucky’s sleeping form, the dim light illuminated his face.

Tony was met with face of the most handsome, breathtaking, stunning man he’d ever seen. It was then that Tony recognized him as Eros. The breath was taken from his lungs, but he didn’t mind, just as long as he got to keep his eyes transfixed on his husband.

As the candle burned, the hot, melted wax dripped onto Bucky’s shoulder. He woke abruptly and immediately saw Tony’s face in the dim light. Betrayal was all he felt as he stormed from the palace without a word. Tony was left alone to drown in guilt and sorrow.

—

“Why am I receiving prayers from Anthony Stark? Prayers for the return of his husband.”

A chill ran up Bucky’s spine.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t know. He’s calling for Eros. Last I knew, that’s what the mortals called you.”, Natasha snapped at her son.

“Please, mother. I-“

“Let me finish. I will let you see him again once he completes a few tasks for me.”, she cut him off with a sly smile.

Dread formed a pit in Bucky’s stomach. With a nod, he agreed, seeing no other way to appease his mother and ensure the safety and well-being of his husband. Though, Tony had betrayed him and broken the one promise he’d made to Bucky, the god couldn’t bring himself to harbor any negative feelings toward Tony.

So, with a mixture of impatience and longing, Bucky watched Natasha drag Tony along for years. He completed every task, no matter how menial or tedious, dangerous or outrageous. It was clear to everyone, including Natasha, that Tony would do anything for Bucky.

Finally, Natasha had one last task for Tony.

“Do not open the box.”

Tony was exhausted. Tony had aged considerably throughout the passed few years, fatigue holding a firm grasp on him, as well. Even so, Tony walked to Olympus to deliver a box to Natasha. This was his last task before he could see Bucky again. He wanted to hold him, love him, and most of all apologize for what he’d done to get them in this situation in the first place.

However, Tony had a short attention span and a devious streak a mile wide. The box looked awfully intriguing, ornately decorated latches held the box shut, keeping its contents a secret. Tony unclasped one latch, then another, and lifted the lid of the box. After that, all Tony saw was darkness as he fell to the ground.

—

Bucky watched over Tony from Olympus. He saw that Tony had failed the last task and snuck away from Natasha before she saw the same thing. He had to think of a plan to keep Tony by his side, despite having failed the last task. It was then that Bucky decided that he might as well go all the way to the top.

Bucky found Tony and knelt by his side.

“Tony. Tony, darling, wake up. It’s me, it’s Bucky. Sweetheart, please, wake up.”, Bucky said in a sweet, yet panicked voice. Tony’s eyes fluttered open, then went round as the moon when he saw Bucky.

“Bucky! Oh gods, I’ve missed you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-“, Tony had lunged forward to embrace Bucky and almost sobbed when Bucky returned the gesture, wrapping strong arms around him.

“Love, it's alright. I should have never kept my identity a secret from you. It was wrong of me to expect you not to want to know who you married.”

Tony kissed Bucky deeply, having no concern for air or time. It was Bucky that pulled away first, remembering what had to be done.

“Darling, you have to go. My mother hasn’t seen that you’ve opened the box. You can still take it to her.”, Bucky said. Begrudgingly, Tony picked up the box and stood up.

“What about you, my dear?”

“I have a plan for us, don’t worry about that.”

One last kiss and they were apart again.

—

“Please, Sam. I’ll give you anything. All the women you’ve ever desired, they’re all yours if you let me have Tony by my side.”

“Alr-“

“I know we don’t get along, but if you do this for me, I’ll be forever in your debt.”

“Bu-“

“Sam, please-“

“Shut up! I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”, Sam slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

“Really?”, Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes. Steve already told me of your dilemma. I don’t think Natasha had the right to withhold Tony from you like that. The extend to which Tony has shown his love for you has moved me greatly.”, Sam said, throwing in some drama to tease Bucky. Sam laughed at Bucky’s confused frustration.

It was true that Sam and Bucky didn’t get along. Steve was the only reason the two even knew each other. For Bucky to beg Sam for help showed just how desperate he was.

“Thank you.”

—

Tony was brought before Sam shortly after he delivered the box to Natasha. They had a sort of wedding ceremony, an extravagant one by mortal standards, even if it was only the three of them in attendance. Tony was granted immortality and the gift to stay with Bucky forever.

“I owe you everything. Thank you, Zeus- oh, I mean Sam.”, Tony stammered.

“Don’t think anything if it, Tony. I may have a soft spot for those truly in love.”, Sam said with a broad smile. 

Bucky and Tony departed for their palace after that. They spent the following days in their bed, doing things that married people do. They vowed to love each other wholly and completely, with no secrets or deceptions of any kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Comments and kudos clear my skin, so leave some, please


End file.
